Find Me, and Save Me
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: What if Jack died before Sandy saved him from Pitch. The Guardians watched him die, but now, years later, a note appears at the North Pole saying, 'Find Me, Save Me-J' Who is J? Is it the snow spirit they all loved? In a race against time, can they find J, and save him from the darkness, before it takes control? BunnyxJack. T for blood, abuse, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

_Save Me_

 _ **Main Pairing: Bunnymund/E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost**_

 _ **Main Characters: Jack Frost, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandman, Pitch Black**_

 _ **Minor(ish) Characters: MiM/Manny, Baby Tooth, Jack's Sister, Jaime (Not a lot, but he is there), Nightlight (flashbacks, and on occasion he will come troug to give advice), Mother Nature**_

 **Description:** _What if, Sandman didn't stop Pitch in time when he tried to kill Jack in the end of RotG? What if...Jack did get stabbed, and... supposedly died?_

 _Supposedly._

_A couple years later, the Guardians have reason to believe, that Jack never died, when a note appears on the doorstep of the North Pole, saying, **'**_ ** _Save Me -J_** _ **'** __Its a race against time to see if our favorite Guardians can find out who is J, and is he really the Jack they lost that terrible night?_

**The first RotG fanfic for me, I have seen the movies a billion times in the past few days, and I love the pairing BunnyxJack, I really like it. I got into it after I stumbled upon a picture of them together, cuddling, and I instantly fell in-love. I do love to pair Jack with other characters, like Tooth, or characters from other fandoms, like Hiccup, Elsa (being the most popular), and Rapunzel.**

 **This story also kinda revolves around a few songs I listened to to write this chapter, the songs are (Song is first, then artist or band):**

Elastic Heart-Sia | Into the Dark-Death Cab For Cutie | Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade | Madness-Sleeping With Sirens | Hold On Till May-Pierce The Veil

Lay Me Down-Sam Smith | Sad Song-We The Kings | Far Too Young To Die-Panic! At The Disco | Skinny Love-Birdy | Hallelujah-Jeff Buckley

November-Sleeping With Sirens | Old Scars/Future Hearts-All Time Low | Safe Place To Land-Christian Burghardt

* * *

 _ **PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ:**_

 **I am also using this somewhat with the Book series: Guardians of Childhood with the character Nightlight, because I really love him. It is also stated in Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) book, that Nightlight and Jack are the same person, so I am going to incorporate that into the story. For those who don't know, Nightlight was the protector of MiM or Manny. He used a crystalized tear from Manny to make a dagger, and used it in battle, until he sacrificed himself to kill Pitch. He was brought back to life, but he was inside Pitch, so he was as well. Nightlight had no recollection of who he was, but he had the dagger. He attached it to a long stick? And made a spear.**

 **BLOOD WARNING AS WELL AS ANGST.**

* * *

 _"Surrender to what is. Let go of what was. Have faith in what will be."_

 _Sonia Ricotti._

* * *

"Jack, look out!" Bunny yelled as Pitch swung his scythe at Jack. Jack stood, glued to the ground in shock as Pitch sliced at his middle. Jack, who was normally always cold, and found comfort in that coldness, was filled with the overwhelming sense of burning. Just after the blade left his body, a golden whip reached out and dragged Pitch away from the guardians. The rest of the guardians and children didn't seem to notice the wound that was inflicted onto Jack. He just stood there, eyes wide as he felt his cold blood slowly seep from the wound. Jack could faintly see a bright glow of light, and golden sand flying everywhere. He slowly turned around to see his friend Sandy, alive, and pull Pitch to the ground with a resounding thud.

Jack would've laughed, but he couldn't speak.

The burning seemed to travel now, his limbs were beginning to lose feeling, like ice melting. Jack could barely see the guardians hugging their resurrected friend.

"Jack, is something wrong?" He heard Tooth ask. he looked up to her, tears slipping from his eyes. He was losing energy so fast, that they didn't freeze against his face like normal. Tooth gasped then screamed at the sight of Jack with a gaging wound in his chest.

Everyone turned their heads towards Jack.

All his newfound friends eyes widened as his knees gave out beneath him. Before he could fall into the snow, soft yet strong arms wrapped around him, as Bunny caught him before he could hit the ground. Jack's breaths came out raggedly, black spots began to cover his vision. All the guardians quickly rushed over to Jack. Tooth had tears dripping down her face non-stop. If Jack wasn't so in pain, he would have wiped them away, but his strength and magic was slowly dissipating, very much so that he could barely raise his arm, or blink his eyes.

"Stay with us, Jack!" North said, tears starting to brim in his eyes as well.

Jack felt the black sand from Pitch seep through his body. He was beginning to lose control, he could barely talk, the black spots were slowly getting bigger, and bigger. Sandy was making frantic symbols on his head. The kids were all standing behind, the look in their eyes was enough to make his whole heart shatter. He hated to see the boy he had grown so fond of, start to cry over the thought of losing Jack, and right after he first met the winter spirit. Jack looked back up to see the Kangaroo.

 _"My Kangaroo,"_ Jack thought.

How could this be happening? He had just started to feel like he had a family, people who care about him, and he cared about them in return, no matter how annoying _some_ of them could be. The tears were continuing to fall down his cheeks. The burning was moving fast, he could feel it coming.

Death.

Aster's forest green eyes were looking at him with sadness. Jack wanted nothing more then to remove that sadness, and replace it with happiness.

With whatever strength he could muster from deep down in his bones, he finally said,

"North, I wanna be a Guardian."

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"I wanna die knowing that I did something, and made a difference," He, starting to cough up blood.

"You're not gonna die, Jack," Bunny said, and Tooth choked up a sob.

"Yes, I am, North, _please,_ " Jack whispered. The darkness was beginning to get closer. North looked stricken, but cleared his throat, and looked at the dying boy, that he had grown oh, so fond of. And then, he spoke softly,

 _"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the Earth._

 _Their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams._

 _For they, are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"_

"I will," Jack whispered. The sensation of love fought that of the pain, but was still no match for the awaited death.

Everyone sadly smiled, tears all dripping from their eyes, even Bunny's.

"Don't cry, Guardian of Fun, you're killing the mood," Jack muttered, trying to stop from coughing up blood.

They cried a little more at that comment, and before he totally slipped away, Tooth held his hands, the rest of the Guardians, and children did the same.

"It's okay to let go, Jack," Tooth whispered. at that comment Jack felt the urge to close his eyes, and never open them again. He smiled one last time, before taking his last breath. Everyone started to cry more, and more. Knowing that their dear friend was dead, and gone from this world.

However, Jack's body slowly started to disappear and turn into snow, when his head finally turned all into snow, Bunny's legs felt even colder at the loss of Jack. The snow slowly swirled up into the sky, and bursted, making it lightly snow.

The flakes seemed to have a luminescent glow, making them look even prettier.

Jack was turned into one of the things he loved most.

 _Snow._

He was forever gone from the world, dead.

.

.

.

.

.

Or...was he?

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. In the next one, you will see how the Guardians deal with Pitch, since he is alive, and he killed their friend. Also, you will get the Guardians thoughts on Jack's death.**

 **Updates may come once a week, or sooner.**

 **Tune in next time!**

 **Review, Follow, and Fave!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Save Me_

 _ **Main Pairing: Bunnymund/E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost**_

 _ **Main Characters: Jack Frost, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandman, Pitch Black**_

 _ **Minor(ish) Characters: MiM/Manny, Baby Tooth, Jack's Sister, Jaime (Not a lot, but he is there), Nightlight (flashbacks, and on occasion he will come troug to give advice), Mother Nature**_

 **Description:** _What if, Sandman didn't stop Pitch in time when he tried to kill Jack in the end of RotG? What if...Jack did get stabbed, and... supposedly died?_

 _Supposedly._

 _A couple years later, the Guardians have reason to believe, that Jack never died, when a note appears on the doorstep of the North Pole, saying, **'**_ ** _Save Me -J_** _ **'** __Its a race against time to see if our favorite Guardians can find out who is J, and is he really the Jack they lost that terrible night?_

 **So I somehow got like 20 billion fans in like four days.**

 **Yep...THAT'S NORMAL.**

 **So this is the Guardians reaction to what happened to back, Beware of Bunny's rage mode.**

 **No, seriously, hide your loved ones. STUFF'S GONNA GO DOWN.**

 **Songs that inspired this chapter:**

When the Darkness Comes-Death Cab for Cutie | Universe-Ghost Town | Smile-Mikky Ekko | Two Pieces-Demi Lovato | Hallelujah-Jeff Buckley | Let Me Go-Avril Levigne | Remember When-Avril Levigne | Kissing in Cars-Pierce the Veil | So Contagious-Jaime Preciado |

 **Angsty chapter, Momma Nature is introduced, as well as a few OC's that are going to be in the story.**

 **Hope I don't ruin your emotions and childhood! Hahahaha...haha...ha...**

 **And thanks TheInsaneM for calling me a jerkface...I'll remember that when writing. CLIFFHANGERS FOR YOU MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

 _"One day, your life will flash before your eyes._

 _Make sure it's worth watching"_

 _Gerard Way_

* * *

Absolute silence.

No one dare spoke a word after the sudden death of their friend.

Tooth was collapsed on the ground, Sandy holding onto her, trying not to burst into tears like the fairy he was currently holding onto. Tooth couldn't keep her emotions in check. To many things were swirling around in her head at the moment. Emotions she normally didn't feel. Hate, Anger, Sadness, Depression, and so many more. It was like a dam broke through and...nothing could stop what she was feeling, nothing at all.

Sandy...that was something completely different. For once he didn't have strange symbols above his head. It was surely unusual, but in a situation like this, it wasn't unusual. The Winter Spirit that tried to save him, even though he barely knew the dream bringer, he still tried to save him. It was quite a shock. Sandy was trying to hold back his sadness for the death of his friend.

North had utter shock in his eyes, like he didn't want to believe the Winter Spirit he had grown quite fond of...was dead. Jack was like a son to him, and he didn't want to believe that the boy he considered a son, was dead. He was simply trying to grasp the situation that was current situation. North has to many things swarming around in his head. He looked at the spot where his dying friend just lay, and he cried.

Bunny...this was a completely different situation. If he had only been there in time, he could have _saved_ Jack!He wouldn't be dead. What if Jack hated him? Bunny had said it more then once, what if Jack died...thinking that Bunny hated him? Bunny wouldn't be able to live with himself if that were true. Truth is is that he truly did care about Jack, in more then one way. It broke his heart when he thought that Jack had betrayed the Guardians in order to regain his memories. But, the way he felt when he was around Jack was in-describable. Why would he feel like that, though? Pooka's normally would feel that way when they found their mate, so to speak. What if Jack...was his mate? It was just a thought, but once a Pooka found their mate, they couldn't live without their mate no matter what. But...he and Jack never were...together so to speak. There was no other explanation that he could think of at the moment.

The one clear thought that went through his head was, _'Pitch killed Jack'._

An over-whelming sense of pure rage filled his body. He looked up from where Jack once lay on his lap, over to where Pitch lay, unconscious. Bunny got up from his kneeling position, and stalked over to Pitch. The other Guardians seemed to be confused at why Bunny suddenly got up, until they realized that he was going towards the man that _killed_ their friend. Tooth wiped away her tears, and released herself from Sandy's arms. Sandy seemed to move up with her, and as did North.

"Kids, please go home, okay?" Tooth said to Jaime and his friends as they were crying along with the Guardians. They seemed to look up when Tooth said that. They didn't want to leave, but they didn't dare want to see what they would do to Pitch. Jaime and his friends soon got up, and left. Jaime looked back to see all the Guardians surrounding Pitch, weapons drawn. He looked up at the stars in the sky, and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes, and wished:

 _I wish Jack will come back. Alive._

* * *

 **(I am not writing the smack down scene, probs to much blood so yeah I am messed up. Momma Nature is gonna come soon.)**

All the Guardians went back to their respective territories. Easter came a day late, but kids didn't seem to mind the late day. At least they didn't know the truth about why Easter was actually a day late. Why they didn't care? Who knows, probably because it didn't matter, as long as they got their eggs. It had been two weeks since the death of Jack Frost. Bunny seemed to be distracting himself with various necessities around the Warren. And chores. All in hopes that he can forget about...

Jack.

Bunny signed as thoughts of the Winter Spirit filled his thoughts yet again. He seemed to be the only thing that filled his thoughts lately. Some of the things he was distracting himself with were books. Old books that were older then Bunny _himself_. They were about the Four Season Spirits. All children of Mother Nature. Jack was the Winter Season Spirit, obviously. But, the seasons couldn't survive without each other, so what happens when one spirit dies? It would throw the other three seasons off. You can't just have three Mother Nature step in? That would most likely be the best option. Did she even know that one of her Spirits died? Most likely, she was the one that gave the Spirits their powers, along with MiM. Bunny looked up from his thoughts to realize that maybe they should go pay Mother Nature a visit. She could possibly bring him back...

* * *

 _Time skip to Forest Castle of Mother Nature~_

"I can't bring him back," Mother Nature said.

Mother Nature was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing brown hair that went to her waist, and was wavy at the bottom. Her hair seemed to change within the seasons. Winter it was brown, Spring it was more of an ombre brown into blonde, Summer it was golden blonde, and in the Fall it was more of a brown/red color. Her eyes changed as well. Winter, they were blue, in Spring, they were brown, in Summer, they were green, and Fall, they were hazel. She always wore a long white dress, with a flowing cape that was cut so it looked like it had four pieces of fabric instead of one. Each piece of fabric had a different design, the first was Earth, green with flowers, then Water, blue with waves, next was Fire, with hues of red, orange, and yellow with bustling flames. Last, was Air, gray with clouds. She wore no shoes, no Spirit did.

She was sitting on her throne of tree roots, wrapped around and around too look like a magnificent throne, fit for a queen. She had one leg crossed over the other as she looked at all the Guardians. She had a cold look on her face, most likely because the mention of one of her dead...children so-to-speak. They all looked at the woman confused. She should be able, shouldn't she? She was one of the people that helped create Jack Frost, so why couldn't she bring him back?

* * *

 **So I didn't want to end this here, but it's like two in the morning where I live, so I am like super duper tired and done with life as it is, so next chapter you get to meet the OC's~! They are pretty much the Fall, Spring, and Summer spirits. Summer's my favorite, you'll find him like super adorable and stuff.**

 **Follow, Fave, Review, and yeah. Tootles~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Save Me_

 _ **Main Pairing: Bunnymund/E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost**_

 _ **Main Characters: Jack Frost, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandman, Pitch Black**_

 _ **Minor(ish) Characters: MiM/Manny, Baby Tooth, Jack's Sister, Jaime (Not a lot, but he is there), Nightlight (flashbacks, and on occasion he will come troug to give advice), Mother Nature**_

 **Description:** _What if, Sandman didn't stop Pitch in time when he tried to kill Jack in the end of RotG? What if...Jack did get stabbed, and... supposedly died?_

 _Supposedly._

 _A couple years later, the Guardians have reason to believe, that Jack never died, when a note appears on the doorstep of the North Pole, saying, **'**_ ** _Save Me -J_** _ **'** __Its a race against time to see if our favorite Guardians can find out who is J, and is he really the Jack they lost that terrible night?_

 **I am being nice. I made a longer chapter for you.**

 **Don't expect a lot of this. Get it? Got it? Good.**

 **YOU SHALL MEETITH THE OTHERITH SPIRITS. Okay, so I am going to add a chapter after this, describing the OC's, like the other three seasons. I think a lot of you guys will like the Summer Spirit. Summer is adorable, and you'll figure out why, and it's funny because the Guardians reaction is HILARIOUS. So, lets continue!**

* * *

 _"Sometimes, you gotta fall before you fly."_

 _Kellin Quinn_

* * *

The initial shock of Mother's Nature statement shook them to the core. How could she _not_ save her own child? This couldn't be happening, Mother Nature was suppose to be able to bring any of her Spirits/Children back from the dead, right? She _was_ the one who created them.

"What? What do you mean 'You can't bring him back'? _You're_ the one that created him," Bunnymund said, approaching the throne in which she sat.

Mother Nature glared at him for doubting her. Of course she tried to bring her child back, what mother wouldn't? Jack was one of her sons, well she did have hundreds, but he, Fall, and Summer were her favorites. She was a lot more protective of her Summer Spirit...Summer was... _different._ But that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that these _Guardians,_ were judging her power and abilities.

 _"First,_ Do **not** judge my abilities, Rabbit. Second, _I_ was one of the _people_ that helped give Jack his powers, along with two others. And finally, _do **not** question my ability to protect **my** children. _ Do you not think, that I attempted to bring back my child?" Mother Nature said, getting out of her thrown, and glaring at the Guardians, especially Bunny.

"I have no power to bring back Jack, his body is forever scattered with the snow and wind. It would be impossible to gather every single individual piece. Even I can't to that," Mother Nature said, walking past the dumb-struck Guardians.

"It is possible, with the right combination of certain people we can bring Jack back. Possibly," Mother Nature said, staring out one of the large openings in the wall, overlooking the forest. "Just possibly we could bring him back." Mother Nature turned back towards the Guardians, who watched her with wide eyes. Sandy blew out a breath and looked up at North. He tugged on his pants to snap North back to reality. North looked down to Sandy, then back to Mother Nature.

"And who would these people be?" North questioned, eyebrow raised in question.

Mother Nature looked back at Santa Clause. Her heart-shaped lips tugged into a small smirk. She then looked back outside towards the forest.

"Well?" He repeated.

Mother Nature moved away from the opening and towards a large pillar towards the right-side of the room. It looked like a group of vines swirled up and separated to make the ceiling. It seemed to glow, different sides of the pillar. On the left side, it was a mixture of reds, browns, oranges, and yellows. On the right side, was a mixture of pinks, purples, and greens. The front side had a mixture of yellows, various blues, aquas, and some other warm and cool colors. The back-side facing the window was the most beautiful one in Bunny's opinion, it hd various purples, blues, whites, silvers, and grays. Mother Nature put her hand on the pillar, and all sides but the back one started to glow. When the lights reached the top of the pillar, it spread throughout the ceiling. It was like when North used the polar lights to call the Guardians. Except, who was she calling for? In that moment, there was a gust of wind that blew towards the opening where Mother Nature was just standing. If you asked any of the Guardians, the scent of flowers, wood, and the ocean hit them. All of them took their eyes off Mother Nature, and towards the large opening in the wall. In the distance, they saw thee small dots, getting bigger, and getting closer.

"What the..." Bunny said, as he squinted his eyes to see what was coming towards them. All their eyes widened, as three Spirits landed at the entrance of the opening.

"Woah..." Tooth whispered in awe.

The three Spirits in-front of them were undoubtably the other three Season Spirits, like Jack was. The Spirit to the left was most likely Spring. She had long flowing brown hair, that brightened into blonde, like an ombre effect. She was kind of pale, a bit of a greenish tint to her skin, but not super noticeable. She had pink eyes, with mixtures of purples, oranges, and greens. She wore a light blue strapless dress, that went down to her knees. She had an ankle bracelet, and a forearm cuff, along with a chocker that looked like it was made of vines, with flowers braided in. She had a flower crown with various beautiful flowers in the mix, that seemed to change colors in the lighting. Her appearance looked even more stunning, since it was already Spring. She had a soft smile on her face, one that looked of pure innocence. She seemed to be about an average, if not somewhat above average height for a spirit. She was about 5'5 or so, give or take an inch. She looked like she was only a young child, around twelve-to-fourteen years old.

The Spirit in the middle wad most likely the Summer Spirit. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and looked like she spent all her time by the ocean water, with the somewhat wind-blown effect. She was very tan, most likely because she spent most of her time out in the sun. She had bright, beautiful green eyes. I looked like the fresh grass, or the leaves on the trees had dropped all of their beautiful color into her eyes. She wore an off-shoulder white top, with sleeves that reached just above her elbows. The shirt ended just above her belly button, so you could see she had a piercing on her stomach. She wore a white high-low skirt. The front ending right at mid-thigh, and the back going back to the heels of her feet. They could see her ankle bracelets, and forearm bracelets. She had a necklace that went down and spread out across her shoulders, covering them in what looked like golden scales. **(Look at the outfit on Polyvore, description will be at the end of chapter)** She had multiple bracelets, and rings, along with a golden headband that looked like the leaf crowns Romans used to wear, but gold. She was utterly beautiful, perfect even. She wore a curious look, as she lightly held one of the Autumn Spirits hand with both of her own. Looking up at him, wonder in her eyes. She was about 5 feet at most, making her the smallest. She looked as if she would be Jack's age, which was about sixteen-to-eighteen years old.

The most intimidating one was definitely Autumn. He was about 6'5 or so, making him almost as tall as Bunny, if not, a slight bit shorter or taller. He had auburn hair, with bangs that went to his eyebrows. His hair ended just above his shoulders, and he had red, orange, and a yellow mixture colored eyes. He wore a crown made of various colored leaves around his head. He also wore a deep brown tunic, with the laces at the top v-neck of the shirt undone. The sleeves of his tunic were rolled up to his elbows. He wore pants very similar to Jacks, except they were a lighter brown, and without the frost decorating it. But still had the same straps that went around the ankles of his pants. He didn't wear a lot of accessories to his outfit, except for small stud earrings that were on his earlobe, and cartilage. He looked to be about his early twenties, from nineteen-to-twenty-one. He seemed to have a rather blank face, except when he looked down to the Summer Spirit who was nervously holding his hand. He released his hand from the smaller Spirit's grasp, and wrapped it around his waist, and pulled her closer to him, somewhat behind him. The Summer Spirit gripped the side of his tunic anxiously, and buried her face into his side, as if trying to hide from the Guardians.

"My Guardians, these are my children. To the far left, is Sakura, my Spring Spirit," Mother Nature said, gesturing to the young girl. She waved at them and smiled gently. They waved back, Sandy being the most enthusiastic.

"In the middle, is my child, Kai, _**he**_ is our Summer Spirit," Mother Nature said, making a gesture to Kai.

All the Guardians looked dumbstruck.

 _ **"That is a boy?!"**_ They all thought at the exact same moment. Mother Nature sent them a glare, as if to say, yes that's a boy.

"And this, is my child, Xander, the Autumn Spirit," She said, making a gesture to the... _other_...male spirit.

"Guardians, these are my children, and they are the best hope we have, of bringing Jack back to life," She said, looking at all of them. The Guardians looked back to the three spirits. They looked somewhat shocked, not so much Xander, but still somewhat shocked.

"Momma, Jack is dead?" Kai, whispered as he peeked out of Xander's side to look at his mother, tears welling in his eyes. She looked at him gently and then had a sorrowful look on her face. The Guardians were confused, they _didn't_ know about there brother's death?! How?!

"Yes, Kai, he is. I'm sorry for not telling you darling, but it is true," She said, looking softly at the Summer Spirit. Tears began to well in his eyes, as well as Sakura's.

" ***** Okaa-san..." Sakura whispered. Looking at her mother. "Jack-kun ***** is...dead?"

* * *

 **So this is the longest chapter I have written for this story, and it also took me longer then anticipated. So, enjoy this chapter.**

 **How many of you guys did I fool when I said that Kai was a girl? Leave me a comment saying 'Yes', or 'No', cause I wanna know!**

 **So next chapter will be descriptions, of the Spirits, which should be short, then I am gonna do an actual chapter for you guys.**

 **So if you wanna see Kai's outfit, go to and look up emoney1218 and it should be called 'Summer Spirit' You can look at that, or Summer Spirit 2, which is another one of my wonderful outfits for Kai.**

 **So Review, Follow, and Fave guys, till next time!**


	4. The Spirits (descriptions)

**So FanFiction kinda died and yeah. So I lost two new chapters so, yep.**

 **Screw my life.**

 **This chapter is purely dedicated to the three Spirits, and then next chapter will be them finding out, Bunny finally realizing his feelings, and an insight on** ** _who_** **stole Jack.**

* * *

 _Xander Wood_

Meaning: _"Defender of the People"_

Age: Unknown. Third oldest Spirit. Looks about 19-21

Height: 6'5

Gender: Male

Supernatural: The Autumn Spirit

Siblings: Kai Waters, Jack Frost, Sakura Izumi

Eye Color: Burgundy, bronze, brown, red, crimson, ruby, yellow, gold, orange mixture. (Basically all Autumn colors)

Hair Color: Burgundy-ish, Brown

Outfit: Dark brown tunic, with laced undone on-top, Brown/burgundy pants that go to ankles, wrapped with straps around ankles and waist (look at Jacks pants from the movie)

Accessories: Stud earrings, and stud cartilage earrings, crown made of leaves.

About: Not much is known about this particular spirit, he is mostly quiet and rarely talks to anyone aside from his siblings and Mother Nature. He doesn't trust people easily. Mother Nature put him in-charge of taking care of Kai. (due to certain reasons that shall be explained later) He doesn't particularly trust the Guardians, due to what happened to Jack. His actions often speak louder then his words, and there is always more behind what he says.

* * *

 _Sakura Izumi_

Meaning: Sakura- _"Cherry Blossom"_ Izumi- _"Fountain, Spring"_

Age: Unknown. Youngest Spirit. Looks about 12-14

Height:5'5

Gender: Female

Supernatural: The Spring Spirit

Siblings: Kai Waters, Jack Frost, Xander Wood

Eye Color: Pink, purple, orange, and green mixture

Hair Colors: Ombre, Brown that turns into blonde-ish color, goes to the small of her back

Outfit: A baby-blue strapless dress that falls around her knees

Accessories: Silver ankle bracelet, silver forearm cuff, green vine choker with white, purple, pink, blue, and yellow small flower buds, and a flower crown with various vivid colors

About: The youngest of all Spirits, they often look out for her a lot, particularly Kai, due to them being similar in Seasons. She is innocent, but not as much as people give her credit for, she can be manipulative, and cunning. She is hit hard by the death of her brother Jack, and ends up going on a yelling rage at the Guardians for letting her brother die. Other then that she is very sweet and kind, like a child. She has a green-ish tint to her skin, due to her being the Spring Spirt, and everything kind of blooms. Tree's green leaves appear, the grass turns green. Hints of flowers with their green stems. **(you get the point?)** But still, don't piss her off, or it will end _badly._

* * *

 _Kai Waters_

Meaning: _"Ocean (waters)" "Shell" "Restoration" and "Recovery"_ (Kai means all that)

Age: Unknown, said to be older then Sandy and Bunnymund themselves. Oldest Spirit. Looks about 16-18

Height: 5'0-5'2

Gender: _**MALE**_ (thought I'd be clear on that)

Supernatural: The Summer Spirit

Siblings: Jack Frost, Sakura Izumi, Xander Wood

Eye Color: Green/Sea-foam

Hair Color Golden Blonde, or other various blondes; bleach, dirty blonde, blonde, bronze/gold mixture etc.

Outfit: Off-shoulder white shirt which sleeves go from mid-forearm to elbow, and cuts short at his belly-button. A white high-low skirt (short in front, long in back) which went to mid-thigh, and to his heels in the back.

Accessories: Ankle bracelets, and forearm bracelets. A necklace that went down and spread out across his shoulders, covering them in what looks like golden scales. Multiple bracelets, and rings, along with a golden headband that looks like the leaf crowns Romans used to wear, but golden.

About: Oldest of all Spirits, and one of Mother Nature's first children. He is often considered weak by some lower level Spirits, and the Guardians, except for Sandy. He doesn't have high self-esteem, which leads him into depression a lot, even more so when his sibling Jack died, because he felt as if it were his fault. No one has ever seen the full extent of his powers, some of the oldest nymphs say that he sealed them away, after he witnessed the death of his lover. He never uses them, even if the situation may have called for it. He is weary of the Guardians asking them for help, but trusts them to an extent, since he is non-violent by nature. He is always very soft, and soft-spoken. He sings to make the flowers come into full bloom, and to calm the ocean. He is often in his meadow, tending to animals and plants, or just being on his own. Don't ever offend him, or else every single Spirit will have you on their kill list.

* * *

 **So yeah, those are my lovely Spirits, the next chapter should be coming soon. Hopefully~!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Save Me_

 _ **Main Pairing: Bunnymund/E. Aster Bunnymund x Jack Frost**_

 _ **Main Characters: Jack Frost, Bunny, Tooth, North, Sandman, Pitch Black**_

 _ **Minor(ish) Characters: MiM/Manny, Baby Tooth, Jack's Sister, Jaime (Not a lot, but he is there), Nightlight (flashbacks, and on occasion he will come troug to give advice), Mother Nature**_

 **Description:** _What if, Sandman didn't stop Pitch in time when he tried to kill Jack in the end of RotG? What if...Jack did get stabbed, and... supposedly died?_

 _Supposedly._

 _A couple years later, the Guardians have reason to believe, that Jack never died, when a note appears on the doorstep of the North Pole, saying, **'**_ ** _Save Me -J_** _ **'** __Its a race against time to see if our favorite Guardians can find out who is J, and is he really the Jack they lost that terrible night?_

 **Songs for this chapter:**

Stressed Out- Twenty One Pilots | SAIL- Awolnation | I Started A Joke- Sydney Chase | Pity Party- Melanie Martinez | Eight Night Series Songs- Vocaloid (all four songs) | Angel With a Shotgun- Nightcore| Teddy Bear- Melanie Martinez (this song is a more eerie kind of crazed stalker song fyi) | The Living Tombstone- FNAF | Unravel-Tokyo Ghoul Theme | Crazy la Paint- Markiplier Outro | Soap- Melanie Martinez

 **So yeah, I kinda DIED.** **Anyways, this is the new chapter of 'Find Me, Save Me'. This chapter will be about the Spirits figuring out, meeting Jacks holder, and Jamie after Jack's death.**

* * *

 _Life asked Death,_

 _" Why do people love me,_

 _but hate you? "_

 _And Death responded,_

 ** _"Because you are a beautiful lie,_**

 ** _and I am the painful truth."_**

 _\- Unknown_

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

So, Mother Nature didn't tell her own _children_ that their brother, (Jack, if you didn't know.) was dead. That's like not telling a child that their puppy had been run over by a monster truck, repeatedly. It's kind of cruel to not even tell your own children that their brother is dead. Weird, shouldn't the spirits know that their own brother is dead? That wasn't the situation though, and that wasn't the topic at hand.

"What do you mean that Jack is dead?" Kai said again, his eyes looking impossibly wide. Mother Nature seemed to curse under her breath. How come the spirits hadn't known? Wasn't he their sibling, their brother. So why?

"Wait," Tooth said curiously. "How come they didn't know?" Everyone looked at Mother Nature after this question. That is a good question.

"Because," Mother Nature started. "When a spirit dies, it turns into the object that represents their season. For Fall, it would be leaves, Spring, flowers, Summer, the trees, and Winter, snow (or frost depending the death). And since it is still snowing, the spirits must have simply thought that it was just normal snow as well."

The Spirits nodded along to what she was saying. If the Guardians hadn't been there when he died, they probably would've thought it was snow too. But wouldn't there be a certain feeling of lose when he died? The Guardians certainly felt it, maybe that's because they were right there when he died. But still, this was strange, and no one left with a good feeling.

Especially Mother Nature.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Far away from Mother Nature's forest castle, lay a large mansion, unseen by the humans, or supernatural creatures alike. Inside one of the various rooms, was Jack Frost. His usual attire, the blue hoodie lined with frost, and brown pants, was replaced by a long sleeved pale shirt with an open collar. His brown pants were traded out for loose black slacks, and he still (surprisingly) didn't have any socks or shoes on.

If someone were to simply walk into the room, they would think it's just some teenage boy lying on a bed. There were no cuffs or anything tying him down to the bed, almost as if someone was giving him the 'okay' to leave the room.

Inside the room, there was no windows to indicate where he was. There was a large dresser, a queen-sized bed in the middle, a nightstand with a lamp next to it, a small bookshelf, and a closet. There was a door to the far right to the room.

A few minutes later, Jack started to stir. He slowly started to open his eyes, his surroundings blurred around him. Jack moaned in pain. His whole body was sore, and felt like a bunch of bricks were laying on top of him.

And in him.

The things within the room began to form seeable shapes and forms. Jack groaned and started to sit up. There was a sudden stabbing pain in his stomach and head. Jack hissed and collapsed back onto the bed. Jack started to look around as he was holding his head. Jack saw the faint outline of the various furniture before it all became much clear. Jack looked around, confused at his new surroundings, mostly because he had no clue where he was and how he got here.

That was when the floodgates started to open up.

Everything slowly started to come back to him.

The Guardians, Pitch, Sandy's death.

Sandy coming back from the dead and Jack suddenly dying from Pitch.

That left Jack to wonder again where he was, how he got here. And...

Wasn't _he_ suppose to be dead? Not breathing and awake.

Jack looked around the room again. This didn't look like any of the domains of the other Guardians or any other spirit he knew of. He slowly began to rise again, hissing at the pain that was somewhat less intense then it was a few minutes ago. He started to get off the bed, when he realized there were no windows in the room.

Strange. What room doesn't have windows?

Jack slowly started to walk towards the door on the far side of the room, when it began to creep open. He froze, not knowing what to do, he quietly walked back to the bed, and what he hoped was silent, crawled and lay back down on the bed. He heard the door open up more, creaking ever so slightly when it was open fully.

Jack quickly closed his eyes, not knowing who this strange person or thing that was keeping here, and hoping not to get on its bad side for the time being.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Jaime sat at the seat on his window.

It hadn't snowed since Jack had died because of Pitch.

In fact, a lot of things had stopped since Jack had died recently. Jaime started to loose count of what exactly had stopped.

He and his friends haven't been having as much fun as kids their age should have been having. Sure, they didn't know Jack for long, but they did know him. Jack made them _believe_ in the Guardians again, and helped stop their nightmares from the boogyman. He showed them how to have fun, even if it was for a short while.

Jaime closed his eyes and sighed, he should probably be asleep. But, whenever he does try to sleep, he always see's Jack. It was terrible, it was like he couldn't stop seeing the man. Most of the time he was smiling though, it was like his mind was making him remember the good things rather than the bad.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Hope You enjoy!**


End file.
